evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
What's Coming to Netflix: March 2019
March 2019 is set to be a big month for new Netflix shows and movies entering the platform in the United States. Here we’ll cover all the announced movies, TV series and documentaries winging their way onto Netflix over the next 31 days. Before taking a look at the full list of new releases coming in March, let’s take a look at some highlights. March 2019 Netflix Highlights For a full rundown of the Netflix Originals, take a look at our Netflix Originals March 2019 preview. New Original Highlights Next months Netflix Originals are scheduled to be fantastic. Returning next month will be Drew Barrymore and Timothy Olyphant in Santa Clarita Diet for their third outing. Sticking with comedy, the Blueths will be back for the second half of season 5. We’ll also be returning to Los Angeles for season 2 of On My Block (date TBD). Elsewhere, we’re getting the second season to Rebellion which is dubbed Resistance, an Irish war period drama. Movie wise, Netflix has teased three movies with groundbreaking actors and actresses and we’ll finally get the release of The Highway Man towards the end of the month too. Movie Highlights The latest Canterlot High movie, Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks is the big highlight of March 2019 with the new movie scheduled to drop towards the end of the month. What’s Coming to Netflix in March 2019 Dates not confirmed yet Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks Disney Exclusive March 1st * A Clockwork Orange (1971) * Anastasia (1997) * Apollo 13 (1995) * Aquamarine (2006) * Budapest (2019) Netflix Original Movie * Cricket Fever: Mumbai Indians (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000) * Dead in a Week (Or Your Money Back) (2018) * Emma (1996) * Junebug (2005) * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) * Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama (2005) * Larva Island (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * Layer Cake (2004) * Losers Netflix Original * Marley & Me (2008) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) * Music and Lyrics (2007) * Music and Lyrics (2008) * Northern Rescue (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Robots (2005) * Saving Mr. Banks (2013) * Stuart Little (1999) * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) * The Boy Who Harnessed the Wind (2019) Netflix Original Movie * The Hurt Locker (2008) * The Notebook (2004) * Tyson (1995) * Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (1974) * Wet Hot American Summer (2001) * Winter’s Bone (2001) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) March 3rd * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) March 4th * Rebellion (Season 2) Netflix Original Series March 5th * Disney’s Christopher Robin (2018) March 6th * Secret City (Season 2) Netflix Original Series March 7th * The Order (Season 1) Netflix Original Series March 8th * After Life (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Blue Jasmine (2013) * Doubt (2008) * Formula 1: Drive to Survive (2019) Netflix Original Documentary * Hunter X Hunter (Seasons 1-3) * The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) * Juanita (2019) Netflix Original Movie * Lady J (FR) Netflix Original Movie * Shadow Netflix Original * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * Walk. Ride. Rodeo. (2019) Netflix Original Movie March 12th * Jimmy Carr: The Best Of, Ultimate, Gold, Greatest Hits (2019) Netflix Original Stand-up * Terrace House: Opening New Doors (Season 6) Netflix Original Series March 13th * Triple Frontier (2019) Netflix Original Movie March 15th * A Separation (2011) * Arrested Development (Season 5 Part 2) Netflix Original Series * Burn Out (FR) Netflix Original Movie * Dry Martina (AR) Netflix Original Movie * Girl (BE) Netflix Original Movie * If I Hadn’t Met You Netflix Original Series * Kung Fu Hustle (2004) * Las muñecas de la mafia (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * The Lives of Others (2006) * Love Death + Robots (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Queer Eye (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * Turn Up Charlie (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * The Notebook (2004) * YooHoo to the Rescue Netflix Original Kids March 16th * Green Door Netflix Original Series March 19th * Amy Schumer: Growing (2019) Netflix Original Standup Special * Baki (Season 2) Netflix Original Anime Series March 21st * Antoine Griezmann: The Making of a Legend (2019) Netflix Original Standup March 22nd * Carlo & Malik Netflix Original * Charlie’s Colorforms City Netflix Original * Delhi Crime (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Historia de un crimen: Colosio Netflix Original Series * Mirage (ES) Netflix Original Movie * Most Beautiful Thing Netflix Original * ReMastered: The Miami Showband Massacre Netflix Original Documentary * Selling Sunset Netflix Original * The Dirt Netflix Original Movie March 26th * Nate Bargatze: The Tennessee Kid Netflix Original Standup March 28th * Ainori Love Wagon: Asian Journey (Season 2) Netflix Original Series March 29th * 15 August (IN) Netflix Original Movie * Bayoneta (MX) Netflix Original Movie * Osmosis (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Santa Clarita Diet (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * The Highwaymen (2019) Netflix Original Movie * The Legend of Cocaine Island Netflix Original Documentary * Traitors Netflix Original Series * Tucker and Dale vs. Evil March 30th * How to Get Away with Murder (Season 5) March 31st * El sabor de las margaritas Netflix Original * The Burial of Kojo * Trailer Park Boys: The Animated Series Netflix Original Series